The administrative core is responsible for accomplishing the aims and priorities of the INBRE program. The leadership and structure of the administrative core of the NO INBRE is particularly crucial in the present competing renewal since many new and existing programs will require detailed planning and stringent peer review by stakeholders. These include fulfilling the PARs mandate for a new competition for all research projects. In addition, the NO INBRE is initiating the Student Powered Pilot Grants (SPPG) at the Tribal Community Colleges, a new program of support for summer undergraduate research fellowships (SURF) at all the NO INBRE partner institutions, and are-competition of two currently funded core facilities; all of which will require planning and peer review by stakeholders. Also, of paramount importance is the NO INBRE's continuing major goal of fully engaging as partners all the TCUs in NO. These new goals, as well as maintaining existing program excellence, can be achieved through the coordinated efforts of the PI, the PC, the Steering Committee, Project and Core Directors; all in concert with a strong oversight role by the EAC.